Shattered
In the Seska '' |image= |series= |production=40840-257 |producer(s)= |story= Mike Sussman and Michael Taylor |script=Michael Taylor |director=Terry Windell |imdbref=tt0708970 |guests=Manu Intiraymi as Icheb, Martha Hackett as Seska, Scarlett Pomers as Naomi Wildman, Mark Bennington as Adult Icheb, Vanessa Branch as Adult Naomi Wildman, Martin Rayner as Dr. Chaotica, Terrell Clayton as Security Officer Andrews, Anthony Hollidya as Rulat and Nicholas Worth as Lonzak |previous_production=Nightingale |next_production=Lineage |episode=VGR S07E11 |airdate=January 17, 2001 |previous_release=Flesh and Blood |next_release=Lineage |story_date(s)=Unknown |group="N"}} (2377 - main story), |previous_story=Flesh and Blood |next_story=Lineage }} Summary While Commander Chakotay is discussing with Icheb and young Naomi Wildman where to hide a special stash of cider from Neelix, the U.S.S. Voyager is struck by a chronokinetic surge from a rift in space interacting with the ship's warp core. Chakotay is struck with a blast of temporal energy. He gains consciousness in Sick Bay where the Doctor has injected him with a chronoton serum to repair injuries from the temporal blast. As Chakotay talks with the Doctor, he finds the Doctor believes it is several years earlier. Chakotay goes exploring the ship, and discovers that various sections of the ship are experiencing different periods of time, a result of the chronokinetic surge. The chronoton serum enables Chakotay to see and travel between these periods, but not other members of the crew. He makes his way to the bridge, which is currently set a few days before Voyager was taken to the Delta Quadrant and before he joined the crew. Captain Janeway immediately identifies him as a spy despite his pleas, and ordered to the brig, but en route, they pass through another time period, which Chakotay passes into but not his captors. During his exploration he finds that Engineering has been taken over by Seska and other Kazon, and though captured, he managed to escape due to his ability to travel between these time periods. Chakotay returns to Sick Bay and has the Doctor create more of the chronoton serum, then returns to bridge, injects Janeway with the serum, and takes her to another time period to avoid capture. Janeway is initially hostile towards Chakotay's actions, but he demonstrates what has happened to the ship and she becomes more trusting of him. They go to Astrometrics, which is set 23 years in the future and is manned by LCDR Icheb and LT Naomi Wildman, both adults, who are surprised by their appearance, as in their timeline Janeway and Chakotay had died 17 years earlier. The two are able to provide Chakotay with details on the chronokinetic surge and suggestions for how to restore Voyager to normal, and Icheb alludes that he never revealed the location of Chakotay's cider stash. Later, they encounter Seven of Nine shortly after her arrival on Voyager, and her Borg knowledge provides a plan for restoring the ship to normal—if Chakotay injects the chronoton serum into the ship's organic gel-packs, all parts of the ships will align with Chakotay's timeframe. As Chakotay and Janeway travel through the time-separated ship to enact this plan, Seska discovers their intent, and decides to use the same plan to align the ship to her period, thus allowing her to control Voyager using knowledge from the future to assure she maintains control. She takes Chakotay and Janeway prisoner, but during Chakotay and Janeway's tour of the various time periods of the ship, they have been able to convince most of the other crew to work against the Kazon, and they are rescued. Chakotay successfully injects the serum across the ship, and the ship is fully realigned to his time period with all individuals returning to their respective times. He finds he has ended up moments before the chronokinetic pulse is due to strike. He quickly orders Lt. Torres to blow out the ship's deflector, which prevents the interaction that caused the time fractures. Later, Chakotay and Janeway have dinner together, where Chakotay tells Janeway he cannot reveal why he ordered the deflector blown out due to the Temporal Prime Directive. He is surprised that Janeway knows of his cider stash, but Janeway refuses to answer, claiming she too is under the Temporal Prime Directive. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Rene on Wednesday, January 17, 2001 - 6:58 pm: Why did Chakotay need Janeway's help anyway? She is listed as the ship's commanding officer, with maximum security authorisation for every system on board! # Corey Hines on Wednesday, January 17, 2001 - 7:06 pm: Everytime Chakotey went through a time frame, he should have asked the computer what the stardate was. Jwb52z on Wednesday, January 17, 2001 - 9:55 pm: The computer itself was damaged and probably wouldn't have been able to respond. # Spornan on Wednesday, January 17, 2001 - 8:24 pm: When Chakotay grabs the phaser off of one Kazon, and shoots another, how come the three others with guns didn't shoot him too? They just stood there. Slow reactions? # Chakotay injects AQ Janeway, and then drags her through the temporal barrier. How did the serum circulate through her body so quickly? Wouldn't doing that mean that only the affected parts of her body would be drawn in, tearing her apart? Perhaps it's designed to act that fast. # Where are the time police in all of this? Maybe they ignored this, due to it being confined to the inside of Voyager. # "You Both died...17 years ago" This means the Borg baby should be all grown up. I wonder where s/he is. It probably died shortly after the Collective incident. # Since when has moving around pieces of a background in the Holodeck actually revealed parts of it? Chris Booton (Cbooton) on Wednesday, January 17, 2001 - 8:34 pm: In several episodes, Part 1 and Part 2 of The Killing Game for example, Seven removes some books to get to a control panel. In the TNG episode where the ship makes that whatever it was, and they spend a lot of time in the holodeck data accessing a control panel under a street. # Shane Tourtellotte on Wednesday, January 17, 2001 - 8:26 pm: Is it normal procedure, when your replicator breaks down, to field-strip it yourself rather than calling in a trained technician? Or, with Janeway and this replicator, is it personal? She probably thinks it would be quicker and easier to deal with it herself, instead of waiting for an engineer to become available. # If Voyager exists in 37 different temporal pieces, why are all those pieces in the same place, when in their proper times, they are tens of thousands of light-years from each other? Because only the interior areas are affected? (Don't ask me how - I'm a nitpicker, not a temporal mechanic!) # When Seska has a gun at Janeway's head, and all her officers give in rather than let her get shot, was I the only one thinking "So what if she gets killed?" Not for the obvious nasty-minded reason, but because the timeline was about to be reset, thus undoing Janeway's death. It would have added a brief dramatic 'oomph' to this episode, while still allowing them to hit The Big Reset Button. Chris Booton (Cbooton) on Wednesday, January 17, 2001 - 8:34 pm: I guess since they already did that with Tuvok they felt that one 'fooled ya'! Main character death was enough for one episode. # Aaron Dotter on Wednesday, January 17, 2001 - 9:56 pm: Didn't they try to turn off the holodeck before going in? Sure would have saved them a lot of trouble.TomM on Wednesday, January 17, 2001 - 11:20 pm: Not if the rift occurred between the (outside) control panel and the doorway. The controls would be sending the instructions to a different timeframe. # Rene on Monday, February 26, 2001 - 12:07 pm: I was watching TNG's A Matter Of Time with that guy who says he's from the future but he's really from the past. Anyway, in a discussion with him, Picard mentions the Prime Directives and then says that he is probably holding to "some temporal equivalent" of the Prime Directive, implying Starfleet doesn't have a Temporal Prime Directive at this point. Jwb52z on Monday, February 26, 2001 - 3:30 pm: Maybe they didn't have one yet. Seniram 17:18, August 5, 2018 (UTC) Picard may have recomended one due to the Berlinghoff Rasmussen incident. Notes Category:Episodes Category:Voyager